


I'm assuming it's Heaven, there's loads of Jello.

by Twats_R_Us



Series: Grow old with me. [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crying, Death, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, RIP, final good byes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old marry couple leave the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm assuming it's Heaven, there's loads of Jello.

Ian and Mickey were lying in bed. It was close to midnight and they were spooning while talking.

“Hey Mick, Ya feeling okay? Want me to get you pain killers?” Mickey smiled.

“Actually, I don’t feel anything but something feels weird about tonight.” Ian huffed and pulled his husband closer.”

“You’ve been saying that every night for the past 3 years.”

“That’s because every night I do feel weird but tonight I feel different. And three years ago I was menna die remember, doctors still say how they have no idea how I’m alive.”

“Mick, don’t talk about that okay, yes you’re pretty fucking lucky that you ain’t dead yet but maybe, you’ll go when I go. Simples.” Mickey laughed.

“You may be 76 but what on earth are you gunna die of? You’re still perfectly healthy dickhead.”

“I don’t know… a grumpy husband?” Ian asked sarcastically. Mickey nudged him in the gut.

“Well I’d rather die of that than cancer.” The room went silent as Ian hugged Mickey tighter.

“We have had a good run though…” Ian announced. Mickey shuffled so he was facing his husband.

“What, ya mean?” Ian placed his arm around Mickey’s side.

“Well, for starters, we made it out the SouthSide.” Mickey hummed.

“I got your annoying ass to marry me.” Mickey rolled his eyes.

“We have a fucking white picket fence which is something I never thought would happen.” Mickey laughed.

“We have had 2 kids, both went to college and have 6 figure salaries and don’t forget we have bloody grandkids… Who are now currently in college.” Mickey smiled.

“You got to go your dream job-“ Mickey interrupted.

“Which you made me do-“

“Because you wanted to but you’re so fucking stubborn.” 

“We’ve been happy.” Mickey kissed his husband.

“I get the picture Gallagher.”

“Mick, you’ve been Mr Gallagher for 52 years... you can’t refer to me as Gallagher. Well actually, I think that’s the first time you called me Gallagher since we got married…” Mickey kissed Ian again.

“You think too much.” Ian smiled. Mickey yawned. 

“I love you so much Mickey.”

“Love you too.” Mickey shifted to his previous position and pulled Ian’s arm over him then twinned their fingers together. Mickey then drifted into sleep.  
***  
Ian woke up due to the blinding sun peering through the window. Mickey was in his arms but it didn’t feel right. Ian shook Mickey.

“Mickey wake up.”

“Seriously wake the fuck up.” Ian started to panic. He shook his partner more till he realised that the front of Mickey was stone cold. Ian turned Mickey so he was on his back. His lips were Blue and he was allot more paler than usual. Ian became hysterical.

“Mick, honey, come on. Wake the fuck up!” Ian pulled Mickey’s body into his arms uttering ‘wake up’ for what felt like an eternity. Mickey never woke up. Ian got up and phoned 911. He felt numb. As if this wasn’t actually happening. This wasn’t happening to him. 

Ian sat on the bench outside the house with his head in this hands tears streaming down his face. He felt someone sit next to him and another place their hand on his shoulder. Ian looked up to see his son and his daughter with tears in their eyes. 

“Dad… It’s okay. He’s not in pain anymore.” Alex announced as he pulled his father and his sister into a hug.

***

Ian felt numb, this wasn’t real though the reality was starting to hit. Mickey was gone. Ian had suffered so many injuries, been through so many emotional obstacles but what he was feeling right now, it was as if all the pain he had ever suffered was combined and then multiplied my infinity. He was sitting in his living room staring into nothing. Even though his children, grandchildren, siblings and in-laws were all in the room reminiscing and grieving over Mickey, he was alone. 

He stood up, grabbed one of Mickey’s jackets and ran. The positive of bring a very active man and going on jogs every morning since he was a teen has meant that for 76, he was still very fast. He heard someone run after him and shout his name. It was his son. Ian then jumped in his car and drove. He ended up in a field. It was dark and raining. No one around like he’d remembered it was like when he was a kid but back then, it was an abandoned building which was Ian and Mickey’s favorite hid out place back in the day. As soon as he got out the car he froze; he blacked out. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his son with tears in his eyes.

“Dad… what have you done to yourself?” Alex asked in a broken voice. Ian looked down at himself to see his hands and arms were covered with blood and had little bits of glass in his knuckles. He turned to the car which was demolished. Ian turned back to his son with tears in his eyes Ian shook his head as he broke down.

***

“Dad, were staying here tonight, we don’t want you to be on your own. Ian was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He’d refused to go to hospital due to the injuries and just let Millie bandage his wounds up. Ian was numb again, yet again, that could be due to the amount of whisky he’d consumed once he returned home. Ian smiled at his kids pulled them into a tight hug and said goodnight kissing them both on the cheek. 

He was tossing and turning trying to sleep. He’s not slept one night without Mickey in his arms since he was 17. He buried his head in the pillow and screeched balling his eyes out kicking his legs. He stopped suddenly when he felt someone straddle his back and essentially sit on his ass.

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re a pussy Snow balls.” the man exclaimed. Ian turned his head to follow the voice. Sitting on top of him was a young and healthy Mickey with a big ass grin on his face. Ian scooted so he was on his back.

“Mickey?” Ian asked in a very confused voice.

“Oh, I’m not Mickey, I’m Oprah, can’t you tell?” Ian laughed.

“Oh and what’s Oprah doing visiting me at 2 in the morning from hell?” Mickey lightly hit him on the arm.

“Heaven actually…”

“Really? Mickey Milkovich made it to heaven?”

“Mickey Gallagher made it I think… I’m assuming its heaven, there’s loads of jello.” Ian laughed.

“I’ve missed you ya know that, I think today’s been the worst day of my life!” Mickey huffed.

“A, I was gone for 24 hours and B, my day’s been got, the afterlife has treated Jc Chasez very nicely.” Ian hit Mickey on the back of the head.

“You and Mandy are fucking weird.”

“Whatever snow balls, just because Justin Timberlake didn’t convert me to the D…”

“What is up with the new name?” Mickey laughed.

“You ain’t got a Firecrotch no more…”

“I hate you.” Ian stated.

“Missed you too.” Mickey got up off of Ian and sat next to Ian on his side of the bed. Mickey bent down to kiss His husband on the Lips.

Tears started making their way down Ian’s face. 

“Mick, I don’t wan’t you to leave my side ever again.” A tear made its way down Mickey’s face and then he smiled. He extended his hand out to Ian.

“Come with me, I’ve got loads to show you.” Ian willingly grabbed onto Mickey’s hand.

***

*Knock knock* “Dad, wake up, it’s almost noon.” Alex shouted through the bedroom door.

“Yeah come on Dad, you can’t stay in there forever.” Millie added. The siblings opened the door to find their Father fast asleep. Millie walked over to her father and then she knew.

“He’s gone.”


End file.
